kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Marco Rota
'Marco Rota '(ur. w 1942 r. w Mediolanie)- włoski twórca komiksów związanych z uniwersum Kaczora Donalda. thumb Biografia Rota urodził się 18 września 1942 roku w Mediolanie, kolebce włoskich wydawnictw komiksowych. Krótko po ukończeniu gimnazjum nawiązał kontakt z największym spośród nich- Dardo, które mieściło się właśnie w centrum Mediolanu. W początkach kariery Marco dokańczał prace bardziej znanych kolegów i wykonywał drobne zadania edytorskie. Miał 16 lat, gdy otrzymał pierwsze niezależne zlecenie. Chodziło o komiks westernowy. Po raz pierwszy ukazał się on w 1959 roku w serii Collana Scudo. Historie te drykowano w formie pasków (format ten został zaczerpnięty z amerykańskich ulotek reklamowych i do wczesnych lat sześćdziesiątych rzadko pojawiał się we Włoszech). W roku 1962 Rota zaczął pracować jako ilustrator. Wykonywał rysunki do "Automobili di ieri e oggi", magazynu motoryzacyjnego. Pierwsze zlecenie utorowało drogę kolejnym- w tym wielu z dziedziny komiksów- z których większość ukazała się w "Topolino". Firma miała licencję na historie m. in. z Supermenem i Batmanem. W latach 1963-66 Rota zmienił kurs i zajął się pracą nad komiksami z Myszką Miki i Kaczorem Donaldem. Pierwsze ważne zadanie było nietypowe- wymagało narysowania wszystkich bohaterów do kalendarza, który ukazał się 2 stycznia 1966 roku jako dodatek do "Topolino" nr 527. Pierwsze disneyowskie, malowane gwaszem, ilustracje Roty ukazały się w "Topolino" w roku 1967 (nr 617, str. 74). Przedstawieni byli na nich Donald oraz Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio siedzący w samochodzie o numerze rejestracyjnym 313. Ilustracja ta pełniła funkcję reklamową, gdyż zachęcać miała do kupna zabawkowej wersji samochodu Donalda, w której umieszczono plastikowe figurki kaczorów. Również auto było w pewnym sensie dziełem Roty, który projektował samochody i inne środki transportu, używane przez najważniejszych bohaterów Disneya. Produkowała je firma Politoys specjalizująca się w zabawkach motoryzacyjnych. Projekt okazał się sukcesem. Wśród wytwarzanych pojazdów były te należące do Mikiego, Goofy'ego, Wilka Bardzozłego (wraz z trzema świnkami), a także niepowtarzalna limuzyna Sknerusa McKwacza z szoferem, inspirowana kreskówką autorstwa Ala Hubbarda. W redakcji "Topolino" był człowiekiem do wszystkiego. Do czasu, gdy w 1974 roku powierzono mu funkcję dyrektora artystycznego. Życie mediolańskiego artysty nie kończyło się jednak na myszach i kaczkach. W 1969 roku Rota narysował dla Off-Side pasek komiksowy przypominający takie typowo amerykańskie komiksy, jak "The Wizard of Id" Johnny'ego Harta i Barta Parkera, czy "Colt" Toma K. Ryana. "Eta Beta e la montagna Pippo" to pierwszy komiks Roty osadzony w świecie Myszki Miki. W roku 1975 w "Topolino" ukazała się zaś jego pierwsza historyjka o kaczorach- "Paperino e l'arma a ripetizione". Wcześniej rysownik stworzył na potrzeby "Topolino" siedem historyjek o słynnym myszonie, w tym folder reklamowy dla prenumeratorów. Na życzenie Walt Disney Company Marco Rota stworzył też dwa komiksy o Donaldzie i Sknerusie przeznaczone do publikacji na całym świecie. Związane one były one z Igrzyskami Olimpijskimi w Monachium w 1972 roku. Już wtedy dało się zauważyć próby naśladowania stylu Carla Barksa z wczesnych lat pięćdziesiątych. W czerwcu 1988 roku wydawnictwo Mondadori utraciło licencję na produkję i sprzedaż disneyowskich komiksów. Powstał włoski oddział The Walt Disney Company, który rozpoczął samodzielną publikaję "Topolino". Rota odmówił dołączenia do zespołu i nadal pracował w zespole Mondadorego. Zajmował się pozostałymi seriami, m. in. przygodami czarnego kurczaczka o imieniu Calimero. Gdy wydawnictwo Egmont zdało sobie sprawę, że Rota nie tworzy już komiksów dla Disneya, zaprosiło go do współpracy, a propozycja została przyjęta. Od 1990 roku artysta pisze i rysuje historyjki dla Egmontu- przede wszystkim dla tygodnika "Kaczor Donald". Żona rysownika ma na imię Franca, zaś jedyny syn- Stefano. Państwo Rota mieszkają w domu pod Miediolanem, gdzie artysta tworzy nowe komiksy. Cechy stylu *Metareferencje- wykorzystywanie techniki, w której fikcyjne postacie są świadome tego, że są postaciami filmu, sztuki, książki. *Relatywna wielkość Donalda- podobnie jak Donald autorstwa Taliaferro, kaczory Roty są dużo mniejsze od innych mieszkańców Kaczogrodu. *Tło historyczne- Rota lubi umieszczać swoje komiksy w realiach historycznych, od epoki wiktoriańskiej do czasów rewolucji amerykańskiej. thumb Ciekawostki *Jedną z postaci stworzonych przez Marco Rotę jest Donald Niewielki. Komiksy o jego przygodach wywarły dobre wrażenie na wydawcach Disneya ze Skandynawii i Niemiec. *W pewnym okresie życia Rota inspirował się stylem rysowania, który wprowadził Paul Murry. Poczuł się w nim tak dobrze, że z uwagi na mimikę postaci jedną z jego historyjek przypisywano właśnie Amerykaninowi. Referencje Kaczogród. Marco Rota Kategoria:Rysownicy